The real reason that Steve drives Danny's car
by miss-samurai92
Summary: My first fic so it probably won't be good. This is just the reason why Steve always drives the Camaro. Implied slash.


This is my first fic and is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. By the way this is a slashy fic (yay) so if you don't like it then don't read it but if you do then welcome friend.

Disclaimer: Hawaii 5-0 does not belong to me. If it did then Danno and Steve would be cannon, Rachel would remain the ex- wife and Grace would be played by a better actress.

Control issues

Danny leaned his sore head against the cool glass of the Camaro and tried to keep his bruised ribs from been jostled with Steve's "bat out of hell" driving. Today had been a hectic day, with Danny been caught in a blast set off by a trip wire set up by the drug dealer the 5-0 were after and as usual Steve had gone in guns hot and saved Danny from certain death. Danny cracked open an eye and realised the Steve was going in the wrong direction.

"Steven unless you hit your melon too and your army installed compass in your head is no longer working then maybe you should have noticed that you are going in the opposite direction to where I live."

Steve didn't even look up from the steering wheel but gripped the steering wheel harder so that his knuckles had gone white. He had come so close to losing Danny today. Watching Danny fly through the air had almost giving him a heart attack. He tightened his jaw as he felt Danny's eyes on him waiting for his reply. He just needed his heart to stop beating so fast before he could answer.

"Navy seal"

Danny's face scrunched in confusion "what?"

Steve sighed "I was in the navy not the army. There is a difference and we are going to my house and before you begin to argue with me, the doctor said that you must be monitored through the night and so I volunteered to watch over you"

Danny snorted before hissing with pain "yeah right you just want to drive my car. You have two of your own cars and yet you hardly ever drive them; you always have to drive my car. Seriously I think should just sell it to you and buy a moped or something"

That brought Steve somewhat out of his dark mood and he laughed at the image of Danny riding around Hawaii on a beat up moped. He turned to look at Danny and grinned "where would the fun be in that, I have control issues remember and by driving your car I have power and also its pretty"

Danny merely shook his head, his sleeked back hair dislodging a bit and turned back to the window "wake me when we arrive, oh sir Controlly- Pants"

Steve patted Danny's leg. He would never tell Danny the truth about why he drove his car because the truth would end their friendship. The real reason was because this was the only way that Steve could have a piece of Danny without anyone knowing that Steven McGarrett had a huge crush on Daniel Williams his best friend and partner.

Steve pulled up into his drive way and killed the engine, sitting back in the leather seats he gently caressed the steering wheel that always felt warm yet never uncomfortable. He closed his eyes but quickly opened them again when the image of the blast, Danny flying through the air then getting stuck under a heavy piece of debris. He heard a soft snore from his right and turned his head slightly to look at Danny. Steve had first began to have feelings for Danny way back on their first case when the smaller man had punched him in the face and it had actually hurt, he had been shocked that this man had stood up to him, a commander in the SEALS and yet him hadn't been angry but instead felt strangling flattered.

He shook Danny to wake him but the blond just curled further into the seat and mumbled something incomprehensible. Steve rolled his eyes and exited the car to walk around it before gently easing open the passenger door. He bent over and placed his arms under Danny's legs and behind his back and with a small huff lifted Danny out of the car. He closed the door with a small backwards kick as he began to walk towards the house. Only when he got to the front door did he realise that he was going to have a hard time getting into the house but he was Commander McGarrett and he had skills. Finally they were inside and he shuffled over to the couch and placed Danny on it. He dropped to his haunches next to the couch and gently stroked Danny's head carefully making sure to avoid the blossoming bruise on his face. Danny slowly opened his eyes and placed his hand over Steve's.

He smiled with affection at the brunette in front of him "thank you Steve for... for everything."


End file.
